Slip of the Tongue
by akat24
Summary: Languages were never Buffy's forte, but she thought that she would at least be able to recognize when she started speaking in tongues.


**Rating** : PG  
 **Fandom** : HP/BtVS  
 **Disclaimer** : Neither Buffy or Harry Potter belong to me. *sigh*  
 **Spoilers** : BtVS through Season 3 and HP through 4. Takes place at the end of Season 3 of BtVS during Graduation Day part 2. Dialogue in the first section below is directly from the episode.  
 **Summary** : Languages were never Buffy's forte, but she thought that she would at least be able to recognize when she started speaking in tongues. *Written as a submission for the Fic-A-Day challenge over at TwistedShorts on LJ*

* * *

Buffy took her taunting very seriously. After all, her words were a weapon in their own right, one that could put her opponent off their game and give her a precious second or two to solidify her own strategy. Plus, it was a lot of fun. She got perverse joy in needling her enemy. Considering there were very few jollies to be had in slaying, she would take it where she could get it. And in the face of the Mayor's Ascension? She definitely needed a laugh or two - not to mention his undivided attention.

Granted, this was no small task, with all the chaos and carnage around them, but Buffy wasn't worried. In fact, she knew exactly what to do.

"Hey!" she shouted, waiting until the snake's beady eyes were fixed on her before she raised Faith's knife high in the air. "You remember this? I took it from Faith. Stuck it in her gut. Just slid in her like she was butter."

As she spoke, a tiny voice in her head told her that she was in the wrong; not because of her actual taunting - as far as she was concerned, nothing was off-limits with a giant, demonic snake - but because she didn't feel nearly as guilty about what she had done to Faith as she should have. Heck, if she were truly honest with herself, she would acknowledge that, although she had almost killed her former friend and fellow slayer, she didn't feel bad about it in the slightest. The only time she had felt the tiniest bit of regret was when she had first discovered that Faith had survived their little encounter - regret that she hadn't finished the job when she had the chance.

It was just her initial gut reaction, she had told herself at that time, one that completely natural, considering all the destruction Faith had left in her psychotic wake. Still, a part of her wondered, even now.

This was not the time for self-introspection, however, not when she had herself a snake to kill.

When the newly Ascended Mayor growled in response to her jibe, she smirked and let loose the piece de resistance of verbal blows.

"You want to get it back from me, _Dick_?"

* * *

Feeling completely exhausted, both mentally and physically, Buffy could only stare at the ruins of Sunnydale High.

"Hey, Buff, you okay?"

As Xander slung a comforting arm around her shoulders, Buffy took a deep breath and nodded. "As much as I can be. You?"

Xander shrugged. "Nothing a few truckloads of ice can't fix."

Buffy gave a ghost of a smile, relieved that he was okay. "All things considered, I'm thinking we were pretty lucky," she commented.

She wasn't trying to be dismissive of what had happened there. She really meant what she had said. The casualty count could've been much worse; they both knew that. However, judging by the way Xander tensed beside her, the way his gaze strayed toward their fallen classmates, most of whom were still strewn on the ground, she knew that he wasn't quite there yet. As a result, a heavy pall descended between them.

To her immense relief, it didn't last long, broken by Xander himself in what could only be described as true Xander form.

"Is it wrong to admit that I found the whole hissing thing extremely sexy?"

Buffy felt her jaw drop. "You were turned on by the Mayor?" she asked incredulously.

Xander's eyes widened in horror. "What? No! That's just… ugh," he shuddered. "I was talking about _you_. Don't think I didn't hear you, missy. It was actually pretty inspired, and it definitely did the trick. You looked like you were one hiss away from snake charming the Mayor."

Buffy frowned as she tried to figure out what the heck he was talking about. She supposed there was a chance she inadvertently threw a mocking hiss here or there in the heat of battle, but she really didn't remember it. It was a little unsettling.

Mistaking her silence, Xander grinned broadly down at her. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I don't anyone else was close enough to hear. This can stay between you and me," he promised. Then he smirked. "Unless you try communing with Willow's fish anyway. Then all bets are off. C'mon, everyone's waiting for us across the street."

Despite her misgivings, Buffy let herself be led away. Soon, in the company of her friends, she forgot all about Xander's comment, chalking it up to battle fatigue.

* * *

Severus Snape tore through his secret cabinet, for once not caring that his normally pristine shelves were dangerously close to resembling a first year's potions project. He was intent on his purpose. His life - and the lives of others - depended on it.

When he finally found his quarry, he nearly shouted in relief. The feeling did not lessen as he stared at the glass vial in his hand.

To be certain, the shimmering silver liquid within seemed innocuous enough. He knew better, however, and without any further delay, he drew back his arm and hurled the vial against the stone floor.

The sound of shattering glass soon filled the room. Snape watched impassively as the memory stored within disappeared into the ether. His own memories of this particularly secret would soon follow. With the Dark Lord's imminent rebirth, he had no choice.

Some secrets were best kept hidden.

* * *

A/N: I will admit it. I've always toyed with the idea of evil!Buffy. This ficlet obviously does not nearly go far enough in setting that up, but maybe it's a start?


End file.
